


Run

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2020, don't ask me what michael's doing, i just needed this scene done fast, i just wanna make angst, plot is fake anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: “Detective,” Lucifer murmured, never breaking eye contact with Michael, “I need you and Miss Lopez to run.”(Whumptober Day Nine - "Run!")
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Lucifer fic! Hopefully there'll be more fics in the future

“Come on, Lucifer, you gotta get up. You gotta get up.”

“Yeah, buddy, come on, you can do it.”

Chloe and Ella’s encouragements sounded miles away, but Lucifer pushed himself to listen, wrapping his arm around Chloe’s shoulders, clutching Ella’s hand, forcing his bruised and aching body upright, his bloody wings drooping and dragging behind the two humans.

Michael landed nearby, hardly seeming ruffled by the fight. “Give in, Lucifer,” he said, sounding more like a taunt than an order.

Lucifer glared up at his twin, whatever poison Michael had somehow slipped him still burning through his veins, wishing the damn world would stop _spinning_. “Never,” he growled.

Michael let out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. “I was hoping to let you live.”

“Like hell you were,” Chloe muttered.

If he’d had the breath, Lucifer would’ve laughed.

“But,” Michael went on, not sounding the least bit apologetic, “I suppose I’ll just have to kill the three of you now.”

Chloe stiffened, whipping her gun up to aim at Michael, while Ella pulled a pocketknife from her boot, both women glaring at the scarred angel.

Much as Lucifer admired their guts, they stood precisely zero chance against his brother.

So he pushed himself to his feet.

Feeling as if he should be creaking and groaning, still very much using Ella’s shoulder for support, he set his jaw against the pain and rose. “You will hurt them,” he warned lowly, “over my dead body.”

A smirk twisted across Michael’s face. “That can be arranged.”

“Detective,” Lucifer murmured, never breaking eye contact with Michael, “I need you and Miss Lopez to run.”

For the first time since his threat, Chloe looked away from Michael, her eyes wide. “Lucifer, _no_.”

“We’re staying,” Ella insisted firmly, still aiming her pocketknife at an invulnerable angel.

He recognized that tone – there would be no convincing Ella. But Chloe…

“Trixie needs her mother.”

Chloe wavered, tears welling in her eyes. “Lucifer…”

“ _Run_ , Chloe,” Lucifer repeated, pressing his wings back to step forward, closer to Michael. “Now!”

As Michael began to charge, she finally turned, grabbing Ella’s sleeve to pull her along, ignoring the forensic scientist’s desperate attempts to stay.

Lucifer flared his wings out, hiding them from view as best he could, and let his brother come to him.


End file.
